Legendary Cards
How to Obtain Legendary Cards * Open pack with 0,83% chance to get legend card * Rank 1 in Gold Week match(open on Sunday) * Buy in Dust Black Market with 7000 dust cost. Dust Black Market unlock when you opened 150 packs. * Some achivements: +Clear Hell Galaxy first time(you must clear Blue Galaxy to unlock Nightmare Galaxy then clear Nightmare Galaxy to unlock Hell Galaxy on next day) Quadruple Radiance Empire '-''Anabel, Dawn Light: COST 3 (1/2); Pre-Strike:Give all Allies +1/+1. '''-''Carocolumn, Holy Lance: COST 4 (3/4); Rejuvenation, Hexproof, Armor 1. '-''Dazzling AngelReyna'': COST 7 5/5; Debut: No enemies can strike in this turn. '''-''Reinhardt, Militant: COST 5 (2/5); Trample, Synergy 3. '''-Fortress, Dapton'': COST 8 (0/25); Defender, Armor 2, Shroud, Turn end: Deal 8 damage to a random opponent area. ''-Ian, Archbishop of Yang'': COST 6 (3/6); Rejuvenation, when you restore health: Double the Rejuvenation effect, this unit gains +0/+2. '''Roughrock Weald '-''Bill&Billy: COST 4 (7/7); Trample, 50% chance not to strike. '''-''Ancient Earthshaker: COST 6 (15/15); Double Strike, Shroud, Suspend, Reduce your mana limit by 9. '-''Ruma, Master Shaman'': COST 7 (3/9); Turn end: Give another Ally +5/5. '''-''Bloodeye, Tyrant: COST 8 (5/8); Debut: Deal 5 damage to 2 random units, Trample, Double strike. '-''Solar Dragon'': COST 9 (10/10); Pre-Strike: Deal 4 damage to all enemies in the opposite row. '''Inferno ''-Endless Bloodshade: COST 2 (3/1); Debut: Deal 2 damage to your Health, add Endless Bloodshade to your hand. '''-Devouring Grudge'': COST 5 (3/8); Debut: Drain 5 Health from enemy player. Death: Return 5 Health to enemy player. ''-Lilith, Blood Wing'': COST 6 (5/4); First strike, Turn start: If you've got no cards, you take 2 damage. Destroy an enemy ''-Infernal Magma-Throat'': COST 8 (6/6); Pre-Strike,Start/End Turn: Deal 2 damage to an enemy. If there's no unit, enemy player is damaged. ''-Scarlet Lord: COST 9 (9/7); Debut: Summon two 1/2 Scarlet Minions, Pre-Strike: Give all other allies +2/+0. . Deus of Winter's Apostle '-Blood Blade of Boreas: COST 3; Give target +3/+1 and gain First Strike, Trample and freeze target area. ''-Endless Wintersoul: COST 4 (1/1); Death: Regenerate this unit on a random area '''-Boreas, Dread Lord'': COST 5 (4/3); First strike, Trample, Armor 2 '''-''Throned Lich: COST 6 (2/7); When an ally dies, give an enemy -1/-1. When an enemy dies, give an ally +1/+1. '-''Avatar of Deus'': COST 7 (1/3); Debut: For each frozen area on your Fist gains +1/+3, Turn end: For each frozen area on the enemy's Fist drains 1 Health. ''-Yateras, Iceberg'': COST 8 (6/15); Debut: Freezes 6 random areas, all units can't strike this turn. '''Zen Valley ''-Holy Blade, Lin: COST 3 (2/3); Turn start: switch position with random adjacent ally. When gets heritage, gain another strike in this round. '-''Master of Cosmos'': COST 3 (1/3); Heritage 3, Turn end: Give random adjacent Ally +1/+2. ''-Azhen, Flora Lady'': COST 4 (1/2); Poisonous: 8 damage. Pre-Strike: Give adjacent allies +1/+1. If no ally behind this unit can't strike. ''-Immortal Ficus'': COST 4 (0/16); Turn end: Add Ginsengfruit(Restore 6 Health) to your hand. ''-Wild Boar Stick'': COST 4; Give target ally +1/+2 and gain Rejuvenation, Trample, Heritage 1. '''-''Nomadic Lay Monk: COST 5 (3/3); Turn end: If this unit has Heritage, transmute it into Successor of Shenron. '''-Dragob, Descendant Peng'': COST 5 (5/5); First strike, Hexproof, Rejuvenation. '''-''Pigsy, Zen Hero: COST 6 (6/6); Trample, Rejuvenation, Heritage 1 '''-Myun Sward, Master Ren'': COST 7 (6/3); Front line debut: Deal 9 damage to the first enemy in opposite row. Rear line debut: Deal 2 damage to 4 random enemies. '''Recluse ''-Kidou-7: COST 4 (3/3); Pre-Strike at Debuting turn: Deal 2 damage to an enemy, Death: Summon a 0/1 robot. (Charge the robot to revive Kidou-7) '-''Meara No. 2'': COST 5 (2/3); Return spell card to your hand after it's been played. Death: Return this unit to your hand. -''Istorvir No.3'': COST 9 (3/3); Turn start: Manipulate an enemy. ''-Dinin No.9'': COST 3 (2/2); Pre-Strike: Give 3 random enemies -1/-0. Charge: Switch position with random adjacent ally. ''-Ulviirala No. 14'': COST 8 (3/2); Turn start: Summon three 3/3 Phantasm Pythons in front line. '''Paradise Harbour '-''Benny, Silk Tongue: COST 4 (1/1); Hit player: Move this Unit and an enemy into your hand. ''-Soar, Fleuret Gent'': COST 2 (1/1); Synergy 2, First strike, Rejuvenation '''-''Leira, Raging Flame: COST 4 (3/3); Debut/Turn end: Add Leira's Fire Missle into your hand (COST 2, Deal 3 damage to first target row enemy. If no enemy in the row, that player takes the damage). '-''Eisele, Bloody Soul'': COST 3 (5/1); Turn start: move to area with no enemies opposite. (Stay in the same line) '''-''Marsa, Blackgold Rose: COST 3 (2/1); Double Strike, Invisibility (Can't be targeted by physical Strikes). '''-Powley, Petrel'': COST 3 (1/1); Debut: Summon a 2/2 Seaman, Pre-Strike: Deal 1 damage to a random enemy, Turn end: Return this unit to your hand. '''-''Burian, Iron Roar: COST 5 (5/5); Armor 1, Turn End: Increase this Unit's Defence to 5. '-''Mekki, Illusionist'': COST 4 (1/4); Hit player: Draw a card, your opponent discard a card. ''-Meson, The Third''''': COST 7 (4/5); Pre-Strike: Destroy the first enemy in the opposite row.